monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Rajang
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = Limping |Signature Move = Lightning Beam, Jumping Lightning Ball |Habitats = Snowy Mountains Old Volcano Volcano Gorge Ruins Field Primeval Forest Unknown Great Forest, Forbidden Grounds |Monster Size = 883.2 1631.2 |Monster Relations = Congalala, Emerald Congalala, Blangonga, Copper Blangonga |Generation = Second }} Rajang is a brown minotaur-like beast with two large horns on its head and a member of the Pelagus family. Rajang strongly resembles the Blangonga in its appearance and movement, even borrowing some of its attacks. However, notable differences include Rajang's broader muscles, hairy tail tip and its ability to use electricity-based attacks. They are rarely seen in the wild due to their lonesome lifestyle. The Rajang's most notable attack is its ability to shoot electricity from its mouth, either as a blast or a beam. They are hated by many hunters, due to their combination of speed, aggression and power. They are also well known for their dramatic Rage mode, in which much of the fur on their front body rises and becomes yellow. Rajang are found in a wide range of habitats; the Volcano, Snowy Mountains and Frontier-exclusive area, the Gorge. __TOC__ Other Non-Subspecies Forms 'Golden Rajang' Unlike its normal self, a Golden Rajang is not a Subspecies but rather a revamp of an HR9 Rajang, which in its dormant state appears to be "almost golden as if it were to be locked in its rage mode". Its Rage mode shows that its fur stands up and it is visibly electrified by an electric aura. Most videos of this elusive Rajang show its quest location to be at the Volcano and Old Volcano. There is also a special downloadable quest in which hunters must fight two of these Golden Rajangs at the same time in the Great Arena. It is also featured in the last G-Lvl Training School quest in MHFU. When the Golden Rajang is in rage mode it cannot be put in a Pitfall Trap but when it is in its normal state it can can be Pitfalled. This is the opposite to the normal Rajang. The Golden Rajang uses the rage attacks 'of the normal Rajang, so it does a great amount of damage it's also been known to have defeats characters in one hit. Aside from the regular Rajang who also does this attack it wont do nearly as much damage as the Golden Rajang attack will do. This variant of Rajang also appears in Monster Hunter 4 with separate Icon, yet it does not have a separate name from an ordinary Rajang. Game Appearances In-Game Description Analysis and Guides ''For details on older games this monster has appeared in, see 'Rajang Guides.'' Music Themes Notes *Sometimes, blasting in a similar posture, it will blast out a lightning ball instead, after which it recovers much faster than the lightning wave. Hunters should always take note of which blast it is using. *Before doing the beam, it will make a whistling sound. It does not whistle before the lightning ball. *In order to get Rajang's horn in the reward box after battle, players must break off both of its horns during battle. *Pitfall traps only work when Rajang is enraged (when his pelt is gold, not black). **However, for the Golden Rajang, pitfall traps only work when not enraged. *The Rajang, like the Tigrex, can do a 360 spin forward. *A little known fact about it is that when hunters cut off the tail of a Rajang it will stop being enraged. This has been tried for the regular Rajang and it works. However, this won't work against the Golden Rajang. *Ice Element is needed to cut Rajang's tail. *If the hunter is too close to Rajang when it roars, they will be thrown back. However, unlike other monsters' roars with the same effect, such as Tigrex's, the hunter will not receive any damage from the roar. *Ironically, Rajang is weak to ice but it'll sometimes go to the Snowy Mountains. *It will take exactly 10 poisoned throwing knives to poison the Rajang. *Flash bombs do blind the Rajang but it does not stay in place like the Rathalos or other monsters, instead it will jump back or do its little sweep attack hoping to hit anything infront of it. *Rajang's movement, behavior, and appearance has made several allusions to the popular Dragon Ball series character Son Goku. :*Such as when Rajang is enraged and tufts of its hair turn gold, this alludes to Goku's Super Saiyan form. :*It losing its power when its tail is cut is also an indirect reference to Goku's Oozaru form. :*As of Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10, HC Rajang appears with new looks and its new rare Red Aura version with new attacks including one where it raises its two arms and gathers an orange ball that when fully-charged, slowly descends to the ground and causes a large explosion. This indirectly refers to one of Goku's signature moves, the Spirit Bomb. Normal HC moves include rolling into a ball and hovering as far as across the whole area, then landing smashing the ground with his arms creating a wave of rocks horizontally and homing punches with a impact zone of thunder were he follows you while punching, then jumps back hitting anyone behind him with another impact zone of thunder and continues punching following the original target. It should be mentioned that finding a Red Rajang really is rare and is a low% to find when choosing to fight a HR100 normal HC Rajang. Normal HC Rajang has blue eyes and very long hair on its back with a gold aura when in rage. *On Monster Hunter Frontier Online Rajang can be a pet. It is proven that Rajang eat Kirin due to Kirin Horns being one of its pet foods to feed it. Another interesting food is that it will eat Golden Eggs as it oddly seems beneficial to its health. *Rajang makes a return in Monster Hunter 4. **It can now perform a throttling pin attack. **It will destroy nearby items and use it against Hunters. **It now has an armor mode, it has to be in rage to activate this mode while Golden Rajang can activate it at will. **'''Golden Rajang '''is unlocked at HR 30. Trivia *Rajang's name is similar to the name of a village in Iran, Rajang . **Rajang's name may also be similar to the Rajang River located in Sarawak, Malaysia. The Rajang River is the longest river in the entire country and it originates from Iran Mountains. The river is located in Borneo , notable as the third largest island in the world, which has a large population of primates such as apes, orangutans and chimpanzees. Category:Monsters Category:Thunder Element Monsters Category:Pelagus Category:MH4 Monsters